


Happy Halloween, Purrincess

by mozzys_studio



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fandom, Halloween, Marichat, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozzys_studio/pseuds/mozzys_studio
Summary: Marinette and Cat Noir agree to meet for Halloween—a perfect time for Chat to blend in. Marinette chooses to dress up as her favorite superhero.





	Happy Halloween, Purrincess

**Author's Note:**

> AU where France actually celebrates Halloween like in the US.

“Marinette! You’re almost late to meet Chat Noir!” Tikki said in her squeaky voice from behind her master.

Marinette examined herself in the mirror, adjusting her mask. She looked at Tikki’s reflection. Tikki pointed to an imaginary watch with an expectant look on her face.

“Okay, okay,” Marinette said with a smile. “Just one last thing and I’m done.” She took the black headband from her desk and placed it on her head.

“There. All done. What do you think?”

Tikki’s stern look turned into a smile. “Well, I certainly think it’s going to be a surprise for Chat Noir!” she said, buzzing around Marinette excitedly.

Marinette couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Chat seeing her dressed up as...well, he’d find out soon enough. She looked up at the clock in the mirror.

“It’s almost eight o’clock already! I’m late!” Marinette said. “Come on, Tikki!”

Tikki flew into the purse Marinette was holding open for her. Marinette rushed down the stairs, passing her parents with a quick “Going out with a friend for trick-or-treating! See you later!” as she moved toward the shop downstairs. She grabbed the small box she’d prepared earlier from the counter and burst out of the shop door, running across the street to the park. When she reached the bench she and Chat had chosen to meet at, she doubled over, clutching her side. She looked down at her phone in her hand.

“Eight o’clock,” she said triumphantly. “I made it!” She looked around her. The park was completely deserted, apart from a few small groups passing through on their way to more houses to trick-or-treat at. No sign of Chat, though. Marinette frowned.

_Where is that kitty?_, she thought. There was a thump as something hit the ground behind her.

“Right on time, _purr_-rincess,” came a familiar voice. A smile tugged at the corners of Marinette’s mouth. She spun around to see Chat Noir leaning on his trusty baton with his signature smirk spread across his face.

“You sound surprised,” she said. She expected Chat to have some punny retort back, but he was just staring at her, open mouthed.

“What is it? Is there something wrong with my costume?” She felt around the different pieces of her ensemble to make sure everything was in place.

“You…” Chat began, still aghast. “You’re me.” Marinette couldn’t help but smile at the sound of awe in his voice.

“So?” she asked.

“A world of possibilities and you chose to dress up as _me_?” Chat said, a dreamy air still in his voice.

“This is just something I threw together,” Marinette replied.

Chat blinked. “You made it yourself?” he asked, incredulous.

Marinette nodded, hoping Chat didn’t notice the redness blooming across her cheeks.

“It’s so detailed,” he said, still in awe. “You must’ve worked on it for weeks.”

“Don’t let this go to your head, kitty. I couldn’t think of anything else!

Chat grinned. He picked up his baton and leaned it on his shoulder as he approached Marinette.

“Well, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery,” he said, stopping in front of Marinette. “So you must have quite the soft spot for me, princess.”

“Like I said, don’t read too much into it.”

“That’ll be hard to do,” Chat said, leaning in. He winked.

Marinette felt her cheeks get warm. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

“I brought you something,” she said, holding out the small box she’d brought with her from the shop.

“For me?” Chat said, sounding genuinely surprised.

Marinette laughed lightly. “Of course, for you, Chat. They’re pumpkin chocolate chip cookies. I made them this morning.”

Chat bit into one of them. “This is so good!” he exclaimed through a mouthful of cookie. In another bite, he’d eaten the entire pastry. “You’re so talented, Marinette. You bake, you design clothes, you sew—is there anything you can’t do?” He looked down at her with a soft smile.

Marinette smiled back at him. “Come on, kitty. Let’s go get some candy.”

Chat perked up at the mention of more sweets. He gave a deep bow and held out his arm.

“Will you accompany me, tonight, princess?”

Marinette’s smile broadened. She took his arm.

“Silly kitty.”


End file.
